


Old Teddy Bear

by Lire_Casander



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When all hell breaks loose, I lock myself up in my old childhood room and search for a small, almost forgotten box in the back of my closet.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Teddy Bear

When all hell breaks loose, I lock myself up in my old childhood room and search for a small, almost forgotten box in the back of my closet.

 _Petty_ , my old teddy bear, smiles up at me and I already feel better – the feeling only increases when I pick him up and hold him close to my heart.

Adam isn’t here anymore. Life isn’t worth living. So I climb upstairs and let _Petty_ comfort me.

His hand on my shoulder, squeezing tight, he whispers, “Everything will be alright.”

I want to believe, and I relish in Archie’s touch at last.


End file.
